Not in Fire but in Ice
by Hero in the shadows1
Summary: Team Plasma has attacked Ash in his hometown, all but two of Ash's Pokémon are taken from him. Now with only Gible and Glalie by his side Ash will have to grow stronger to get his Pokémon back and destroy those that took them from him. But with Reshiram and Zekrom under Team Plasma's control, how can Ash hope to win? Maybe by catching the third of the trio? WRITERS BLOCK HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's affiliates.**

 **A/N: A big thank you to any who chose to read this story, it means a lot. I would like to say sorry to any of you who read my previous story and came to this one because of the poll I was doing, this is not the Gym Leader story that I said I would do next. That story is still in the works but this just came to me one night and I just had to write it. Please give your opinion on this and tell me if I should continue it or not, I leave it up to you the readers. A few little things I should mention are that this is set after the Sinnoh League and that Ash is sixteen. Thanks for listening and hope you enjoy.**

Sweat rolled down Ash's forehead as he took a few quick intakes of air to try and regain his breath. Battling always got his heart racing and blood pumping, especially at a League with the crowd cheering and all the cameras taping for the world to see. But this time was different, there were no cameras, no crowds cheering or some trophy to win. No this wasn't a battle for honor and glory, it was a fight to keep everything he had worked so hard to get over the past six years.

"Have you had enough kid? Are you ready to hand over those Pokemon so they can be liberated from an abusive trainer like you?" A man with a gray hooded uniform yelled from across the battlefield. The uniform consisted of the gray hoodie, a long white apron that went to the man's knees in the front and the back, gray gloves and boots, and black pants. Behind the man who had spoke stood twenty more individuals with the same uniform, some who Ash had defeated already and others with Poke balls still at the ready.

Still breathing heavily, Ash looked around at all the destruction that had occurred in the last hour since these weirdos had showed up demanding his Pokemon be liberated from his cruel imprisonment. Professor Oak's lab had windows busted out and the windmill was broken and bent on the ground. Scattered across the once green field was areas of blackened grass and impact craters with smoke wafting from them from where stray attacks had hit. The sky was partially blackened from a Rain Dance attack that was used earlier but the dark clouds were slowly clearing off and the sun was beginning to shine through. Despite how bad the makeshift battlefield looked, Ash's Pokemon looked far worse.

The battle had been a huge strain on himself and his Pokemon, battling nonstop with one opponent after another in a battle royal. This meant that his Pokemon were fighting multiple opponents while he was trying his best to give directions while dodging stray attacks that came his way. The battle was still fairly even but Ash's Pokemon were having varying degrees of success. Pikachu and the other small Pokemon had been doing okay, using their small size to dodge most of the multiple attacks that were sent their way but the constant attacking and dodging was taking it's toll and most were ready to collapse at this point. The larger Pokemon had a much tougher time of things, especially Snorlax. The big guy was just too big a target and too slow to dodge the onslaught of attacks but despite all that he was making the best of the bad situation. Using his massive size he sacrificed himself as a wall, protecting his comrades for a time before using Rest to try and recover from the massive damage he had endured. This tactic had worked for a while but eventually even Snorlax fell to the brutal stream of attacks, going down like a true hero.

The quickest defeat had been the herd of Tauros that Ash had caught in the Safari Zone all those years ago. Mostly wild and untrained, the bull Pokemon fell one after another to the trained Pokemon's assault. The lone Tauros that Ash used for battling tried to protect it's herd but even he had fallen.

Ash saw all of this and looked back toward the lab to see a sight that brought him hope despite how bleak the situation was. His mom and her faithful companion Mimey running toward him with Professor Oak trailing behind holding a Poke ball. The trio had retreated to the lab when the fighting had started for safety and to alert the police about what was going on. Ash wasn't counting on the police, Pallet didn't have it's own police force but relied on the Viridian City police to handle the small amount of crime that occurred in Pallet and they were at least two hours away. No the Poke ball the Professor was carrying was Ash's ace in the hole to finish this group for good.

"Well are you ready to surrender your Pokemon to Team Plasma boy?" The same man from before asked with a cruel smirk.

Shooting the man a glare, Ash turned to face Professor Oak as he handed Ash the ball. "Good luck my boy. I hope he helps." The Professor said and then joined Mimey and Delia under Mimey's Light Screen.

"Show them what your made of hunny!" Delia yelled to Ash with a proud smile on her face.

"I will and thank you both for your help." Ash said with a kind smile on his face that vanished as he turned back to the battle.

"Well what will it be? The easy way or the hard way?" The leader of the group asked with a Poke ball in his hand to reinforce his point.

"Pika!" Pikachu sparked wildly at the man, giving his answer to the man's question.

Smiling at his best pal, Ash finally answered the man. "If you think that I would give up my Pokemon, my friends, to the likes of you then your crazy. We will fight to the very end and here's a late arrival that will teach you how foolish it was to challenge us. Come on out old friend!"

Ash tossed the ball and in a flash of light one of Ash's oldest Pokemon appeared in all his fiery glory. "Char!"

Wasting no time, Ash ordered an attack. "Charizard use Fire Spin to cut off our friends from those guy's Pokemon!"

The flame on Charizard's tail blazed higher and then he unleashed the attack, effectively separating the two sides of the battle with a wall of fire.

"Everyone else take a breather!" Ash yelled over the roaring flames. "Charizard, it's all you buddy! Give them your best Flamethrower, cover the whole group!"

With a sadistic smirk, Charizard pushed off with his wings and rose above the flames that were separating the two sides until he had full view of the entire enemy ranks. Then he reared his head back and unleashed a monstrous blast of fire from his mouth that had Quilava, Torkoal and Infernape awestruck and envious of the incredible show of raw power. The flame engulfed the ranks of Team Plasma's Pokemon and even caught some of the trainers who were standing too close. The heat of the flames was so intense that it was melting the rocks that were laying on the battlefield and causing everyone to back away from the intense heat that was radiating off.

"Seismitoad use Muddy Water to douse the flames."

Suddenly a wave of dirty brown water flooded the battlefield, extinguishing the flames and revealing the damage the flames had done. Most of Team Plasma's Pokemon were knocked out and some of the trainers were covered in severe burns and had parts of their uniform still smoldering. The ground beneath them was now covered with mud and completely devoid of vegetation of any kind.

Charizard turned and glared at the large blue frog that had wiped out his flames, readying himself for battle. Ash moved up next to where Charizard had landed but he wasn't looking at the frog, he was looking at the trainer that had released it. It was an older man in his late forties with light green hair that went all the way to his back and stood up on the top and sides. He wore a strange red monocle over his right eye and walked with a cane that had the same insignia that was on the other trainer's chests. The rest of him was a mystery because of the black cloak he wore that had strange eye patterns all over it.

"Return Seismitoad." The man muttered before walking forward toward Ash, causing Charizard to growl in warning. "I would like to congratulate you Mr. Ketchum. You have exceeded my expectations and past the test with flying colors."

"Test? What test? Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ash asked while watching the strange man carefully. Something about him made Ash feel on edge and he knew better that to trust strangely dressed men after dealing with Team Galactic a few months back.

"Forgive me, my name is Ghetsis. I am the leader of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, second only to our king." Ghetsis explained. "Now as for your other question, we have had our eye on you for some time now Mr. Ketchum. However it wasn't until you recently defeated not one but two Legendaries that we decided to test you. That is what these fine men and women were doing by challenging you to battle." Ghetsis said while motioning to the group who were attacking Ash for the past hour.

"Testing me for what exactly?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"To see if you were worthy to join Team Plasma as the King's body guard of course." Ghetsis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Our King needs the strongest trainers as his body guard and only the strongest can take down two Legendary Pokemon. So now I formally ask, will you join Team Plasma and protect our King as he makes this world a better place for people and Pokemon?"

"Char!" Charizard grunted disapprovingly.

"Pika pika Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled his opinion at Ash who's brow was furrowed in thought, something about all this just didn't add up.

"If you wanted me to join, then why did your flunkies want me to turn over my Pokemon for liberation?"

A scowl crossed Ghetsis face as he looked to the group of subordinates who wouldn't meet his gaze. The scowl quickly disappeared as he turned back to face Ash. "A mistake I assure you."

"Some mistake. I'm sorry but I' going to have to decline your offer. I only protect those in need along with y family and friends, not some King who's underlings take Pokemon from trainers who care about them. Now I think it best if you and your little group leave." Ash said sternly while giving a hard look that surprised his mom and Professor Oak. Charizard gave a growl in warning to emphasis what his trainer had said.

"Well said Ash." Professor Oak said, proud that Ash made the right decision.

Shaking his head disbelievingly, Ghetsis began to speak. "I had hoped you would be smart about this but I see I was mistaken. Perhaps our King can change your mind. Lord N will you come forth please."

From behind the group of Team Plasma grunts, a boy of about eighteen emerged and began walking toward Ghetsis. He looked normal enough to Ash with a plain black and white hat, gray pants and a white pull over shirt with black under shirt. His hair was a similar color to Ghetsis and was pulled back in a ponytail that went to his waist. The thing that Ash did find odd was the reaction the boy got from Ghetsis and the other Team Plasma members. As the boy walked by them they all bowed their heads in respect. This boy couldn't be the King, could he? Ash though to himself.

"Yes Sage Ghetsis, you called for me?" N asked in an aloof, airy voice.

"Yes I did Lord N. This young man needs some convincing about joining our cause. Could you give him a demonstration of Team Plasma's true power to persuade him." Ghetsis finished while gesturing with one arm toward Ash.

Ash watched N's reaction to Ghetsis request and even the little Ash knew about facial responses he could tell that N was hesitant to act. A slight grimace came to the green haired boys face as he reached down and grasped two Poke balls from his belt. Bringing the two seemingly normal Poke balls in front of his face, N looked at them for a moment before sighing and tossing them into the air. As the two red and white orbs sailed through the air they suddenly burst open in a brilliant white light. The pair of lights began to form two figures and as the light faded the two giant Pokemon came into full view.

Ash gasped in awe at the two imposing figures that had appeared and seemed to be staring straight at him. Intimidating as their stares were it didn't stop Ash from looking at the rest of the two huge Pokemon. One was completely white from head to toe with a strange cone shaped tail and wispy hair on its head. Its arms doubled as it's wings and it's body was fairly slender. The other was black from head to toe with what looked like a Beedrill's stinger for a tail. It's body was much bulkier than it's white counterpart and it's wings were separate from it's hands. But the thing that Ash keped going back to look at on both of them was the eyes, the brilliant blue of the white one and the fierce red of the black.

"Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon and the keeper of truth. Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon and guardian of ideals. These are the Pokemon who answer only to the hero of Unova, the one who will lead the region and later the world to peace and prosperity." Ghetsis said proudly while motioning to the two powerful Pokemon. "Our King is that hero and you would do well to follow him instead of opposing him Mr. Ketchum."

Ash was brought out of his awe by Ghetsis' words. Next to him he could hear Charizard growling at the larger Pokemon, clearly not intimidated by their size. Ash looked back to see his other Pokemon coming up to join Charizard and Pikachu beside him, their eyes full of determination and ready for the challenge to come despite how tired and injured they were. Ash had to smile at how much his Pokemon were just like him, too stubborn and full of pride to know when to quit. Turning back to face N and Ghetsis, Ash spoke his decision confidently, completely sure that it was right and prepared to face it head on. "I'm only going to repeat this once more, leave this place now."

"Such a shame. My Lord if you would." Ghetsis said with a gesture of his hand toward Ash.

"If you deem it necessary, My Sage." N said sadly. Turning to the two dragons he met both their eyes and gave a nod. Both dragons then turned to face Ash and his team and as they did their tails began to change. Reshiram's tail began to glow red and a flame like a blowtorch came out the end of it. Zekrom's tail didn't just glow blue but began to spin like an electric generator.

Ash had been battling for many years and had seen thousands of attacks, both up close and far away, and it only took him a second to recognize that the two dragons were charging attacks. Acting quickly Ash called out to his Pokemon. "Everyone attack quickly before they finish charging!"

Despite the heavy fatigue that they were all feeling from the non stop battling, Ash's Pokemon managed to get their attacks off before the dragons could. Ash knew nothing about the two giant Pokemon he was fighting but the effect the attacks had showed the experienced trainer all that he needed. As the Thunderbolts, Flamethrowers and Razor Leafs hit Ash could tell they had little effect but when Gible's Draco Meteor and Glalie's Ice Beam struck the two imposing Pokemon their was a roar of pain from both dragons. Unfortunately, before Ash could use this new information both dragons finished charging their attacks.

Everything happened in slow motion as Ash watched the massive fireball that Reshiram had fired head straight for him and his Pokemon. Seeing the fire attack coming, Charizard stepped in front of it to try and stop it from getting to the others but it was too much for the fire lizard to handle and sent him crashing into the very ones he was trying to protect. As he was thrown back, Charizard's tail swung wildly and would have caught Ash square in the face if it hadn't been for Gible taking the hit to protect his trainer. The little dragon was able to deflect the tail but the force sent him flying out of sight to the far side of the ranch. The fireball engulfed most of Ash's Pokemon, at least those that weren't knocked back by Charizard crashing into them.

Ash couldn't move, he could only watch as his Pokemon suffered because of him. Because he wouldn't submit to this King. As the fire faded only a few Pokemon remained, some that were far enough away or had a resistance to the flames were still standing. But as Ash looked he saw Zekrom heading towards the survivors with electricity covering it's entire body. Thinking only of his Pokemon, Ash ran in front of them to try an intercept the attack.

"Ash no!" Delia screamed in horror.

Just as Zekrom was about to hit Ash, something collided with Ash's side and sent him tumbling to the ground and out of the attacks way. Looking back quickly, Ash just caught a glimpse of a scorched looking Glalie as the attack struck it head on and sent the Ice type flying towards Pallet Town. The black dragon continued to charge straight through the rest of Ash's Pokemon, leaving unconscious bodies in it's wake before returning to it's trainers side.

With a wide smirk Ghetsis looked at the devastation proudly, as though he was personally responsible for it. Turning his gaze on Ash, who was just standing up and looking at his beaten Pokemon with tear filled eyes, Ghetsis spoke. " All of this is your fault. If you had just agreed to work for us none of this would have happened." Ghetsis then turned to N and bowed deeply. "Thank you my Lord, I can handle things from here."

N heard Ghetsis but didn't respond to him, he was watching Ash and seeing the boy's reaction to his fallen Pokemon and Ghetsis' words. N could see the sadness on the boy's face quite clearly but there was something else there as well. Frustration? Self pity? Anger? N couldn't be sure but looking at the boy's slumped shoulders and glazed over eyes he could tell that the will to fight was gone. His will was broken just as his Pokemon were. Still staring at Ash, N finally answered Ghetsis. "Yes my Sage. I leave it to you." Recalling Reshiram, N mounted Zekrom and took to the skies.

Seeing the large black dragon fade on the horizon, Ghetsis moved toward Ash purposefully. When he was a few feet away from him he spoke. "Stupid boy. Such talent wasted and because of what? Pride? Self righteousness? It's pathetic!" Turning to the group of Team Plasma members, Ghetsis issued an order. "Round up his Pokemon. They will be useful, if they recover that is."

"What of the two that were sent flying sir?" The head grunt asked.

"Leave them to die. We have plenty of strong Pokemon. While most of you gather the Pokemon, the rest can restrain those three while some of you teach this boy a lesson in a different kind of pain than he is feeling now. Not emotional pain, physical pain but leave him alive. I want him to suffer and dwell on how he failed. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The group answered as they split up to perform their tasks. Ash barely noticed the grunts gathering around him until the first punch hit his gut.

"Ack!"

For the next ten minutes Delia and Professor Oak could do nothing but cry while two grunts restrained them as the others took turns beating on Ash. Even as Ash lost consciousness from the pain the grunts continued to beat the boy until he was nothing but a bloody mess on the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's affiliates.**

 **A/N: Hello faithful readers and sorry for the long wait on this chapter. As some of you may know I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to continue this, I have promised to do a Gym Leader story but this kind of jumped in front of that. That being said some of you lovely people who reviewed said that I should continue so here it is. As for those who still want the Gym Leader story fear not, I am working on the first chapter final draft now but I still haven't come up with a title for it yet so please be patient. Thank you for all the reviews the first chapter received and I hope to see more of what you all think in PM's or reviews.**

Ash was unsure where he was and what was going on as he scanned the black space that he had found himself in. On either side of him stood all his Pokemon from the Tauros herd on his left to Snorlax all the way on the right but in front and behind him there was nothing but darkness. Looking to his Pokemon he saw that all of them were smiling, genuinely happy to be with him. Their smiles were contagious and despite the odd situation he was in, he couldn't help but smile back at his Pokemon, his family. The happy moment was cut short unfortunately as a ring of fire appeared around Ash, cutting him off from his Pokemon.

"Pikapi!"

Ash could hear his long time best friend call to him along with all his other Pokemon, all with worried expressions on their faces. Some of the water types began firing water guns in an effort to extinguish the fire that surrounded Ash but to no avail. The water didn't seem to affect the flames at all but merely evaporated away in clouds of steam. While some of the other Pokemon tried their best to break through the flames, something caught Ash's attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning to get a better look, fear crept into Ash as he recognized the three figures that were facing him in the darkness. Ghetsis stood between the imposing figures of Reshiram and Zekrom, both with their tails glowing.

In panic Ash began yelling for his Pokemon to run away and take cover but no sound came out of his mouth. Reaching to his throat, Ash realized that he had no voice and couldn't warn his friends. Looking back to the two dragons Ash saw the huge fireball headed straight for him and his Pokemon. In seconds it hit the entire group and while the flames around Ash protected him, his Pokemon weren't so lucky. Ash could see the pain and hear the cries as his family was burned by the powerful attack while he could do nothing but watch.

After what seemed like an hour the flames covering the group died down to reveal the damage that was done. Ash had seen Pokemon be hurt before in his years of battling but the damage to his Pokemon made him feel sick. Some were completely unrecognizable due to the flames burning away or melting parts of their body while others were completely still on the ground, devoid of life. Hot, angry tears welled up in Ash's eye's as he looked to where Ghetsis and the dragons were standing.

"It's all your fault boy. They have suffered because of you." Ghetsis said with a wide smirk as Zekrom charged in Ash's direction with electricity covering it's entire body.

Screaming his lungs out in defiance of Ghetsis' words, Ash still couldn't hear any noise from his voice. Despite that he continued yelling even as Zekrom crashed through the flames surrounding him and slammed it's head into his.

* * *

Jolting up right in the bed, Ash quickly scanned the dark room he was in for any sign of Zekrom or his Pokemon. Finding neither he laid back with a sigh and then looked at the ceiling. "Only a nightmare." He thought while rubbing his head.

"I was wondering when you would awaken." A deep voice spoke from a dark corner of the small room.

Despite the moon shining in the room from a large picture window, Ash couldn't make out who else was in the room with him. "Who's there?" Ash croaked out, his throat extremely dry.

"Here drink this." The voice spoke again as a glass of water surrounded by a blue glow floated in front of Ash.

Looking at it hesitantly, Ash carefully reached out and took the glass. Drinking slowly, Ash kept looking in the corner of the room where the voice seemed to be coming from. Finishing the glass Ash waited to see if the unknown figure would answer his question but his impatience quickly got the better of him. "Well aren't you going to answer?"

An audible sigh was heard and the shadows shifted as a figure wrapped in a brown cloak stepped out into the moonlight. "I see that you have forgotten me despite me letting you keep your memories last we met."

After the figure finished speaking it lowered the hood that was attached to the cloak revealing it's face. Surprise flashed across Ash's face but was quickly replaced with confusion. "What are you doing here Mewtwo?"

"Straight to the point I see. Very different from the boy I met a few years ago." Mewtwo said seriously while watching Ash closely.

"Yeah well the me from a few years ago didn't have his Pokemon beaten and taken from him. Then to top it off I was beaten nearly to death and woke up in a dark room with a Legendary criticizing the questions I ask. So yeah, I'm different. So I will keep my questions to the point. Why are you here and how long was I out?" Ash stated with a hard look toward Mewtwo.

Seeing the seriousness on Ash's face, Mewtwo decided to get on with things. "You have been in a coma for a month and a half. The damage to your body was extensive but you have recovered almost completely." Mewtwo spoke in a monotone voice as if reciting a speech. "why I'm here is because I was ordered to speak to you."

"Who can give you orders?" Ash asked curtly while shifting in his hospital style bed. Ash had dealt with psychic types before and he recognized the tingle in his head that told him when one was poking around in there. Unfortunately there was very little he could do to stop the mental invasion.

"Arceus himself ordered me to talk with you. He saw the events that took place with the Legendary dragons Reshiram and Zekrom and what happened with you afterwords. He wants to know what you plan to do now."

"Why does it matter what I do?" Ash asked sternly, all the while the tingle in his mind continued.

"Because Legendaries are being used by humans which makes this mainly a human problem and since you have experience with this kind of situation, Arceus would like you to help resolve it." Mewtwo explained.

"So he wants me to do his dirty work again?! Is that what your telling me?!" Ash yelled, irritated at what was expected of his and the tingling he still felt in his mind.

"Yes that is correct. He thought with your Pokemon being held by the same people you would want to go after them anyway." Mewtwo said coolly, trying to stay calm despite Ash's outburst.

"Well he's right, I am going after those bastards and I'm going to make them pay for what they did to me and my family. But I'm not doing it for Arceus, I'm doing it for my Pokemon, my family and no one else. So you can tell Arceus to leave me alone and while we are at it, why don't you leave. I know that you have been snooping around in my head and I don't appreciate it." Ash said with anger bubbling just below the surface.

"Very well, as you wish. I am sorry about the invasion of privacy, it won't happen again. Till we meet again." Mewtwo said and in a flash he was gone.

Letting a long breath out, ash lay back on the bed and tried to calm down. He had never lost his temper like that, at least not without a good reason. He would have to watch that he didn't lose his temper again and cause more problems than he already had.

* * *

"Samuel! Samuel come quick!" Delia yelled from across the lab.

"What is it Delia?" Oak yelled as he made his way over to where she was near the spare bed rooms.

When Oak finally got to Delia he was out of breath, so Delia spoke first. "He's gone. Ash is gone."

"What do you mean he is gone? He was in a coma." Oak said between breaths. "Tracey! Tracey come here!"

"Coming!" Tracey's voice came from outside. After a moment Tracey appeared in front of the pair. "Yes Professor, what did you need me for?"

"Ash is missing, you didn't move him did you?" Oak asked quickly while gesturing to the now empty bedroom.

"No, he is outside. I thought you knew." Tracey said with confusion on his face while looking between Delia and the Professor.

Without a word both Delia and Oak took off toward the back door of the lab and went out onto the grasslands of the ranch. It didn't take them long to see who they were looking for. About fifty feet away from the lab stood Ash in jeans and no shirt talking with his last two Pokemon, Glalie and Gabite.

"He just walked out like that about two hours ago and asked me if any of his Pokemon were still here." Tracey explained as the two adults watched Ash talking with his Pokemon." I showed him those two and they have been like that ever since. I assumed you knew he was awake, sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's alright Tracey, no harm done. Oak said politely as Delia began to run to her boy. The Professor watched as mother and son shared a hug but then spoke again to Tracey. "Call Lance Tracey. Let him know Ash is awake."

"Yes sir." Tracey replied and went inside to make a few calls to let some people know that Ash was okay.

* * *

A few hours later

"Thank you for the call Professor. I appreciate you letting me know as soon as he woke." Lance said as he followed the Professor through the lab towards the ranch in the back.

"It's no problem Lance. I only ask that you don't push him too hard for information, he did just wake up from a coma after all."

"Of course. I will just ask a few questions and be on my way." Lance said as he left the Professor at the door and made his way to where Ash and his Pokemon were sitting in a small circle. As he got closer to the little group he could hear Ash talking to his Pokemon and they seemed to be responding. As he got with in a few feet from Ash the two Pokemon stopped talking and looked at Lance. "Hello Ash, it's been a while."

Standing up Ash turned around to face Lance. "Yeah it has. What are you doing here Lance?"

Lance glanced over Ash's exposed torso and the many scars that littered his chest and face. Some looked to be made from surgery but others were too rough and jagged for that. Some even appeared to be made from jewelry impacting on the skin. Lance had seen scars like these before from being with the G Men and they usually came from brutal beatings or torture. "I'm here to talk with you about what happened here a month and a half ago. Your mother and the Professor have given their accounts of what happened but I want your point if view, a trainers point of view."

"Whats to say really. My Pokemon and I were out numbered, we fought and we lost. Now they are gone, end of story." Ash said with sadness creeping into his voice. The two Pokemon on either side of Ash got closer to comfort their trainer.

"From what I heard you were holding them off for over an hour by yourself, that's not something a normal trainer could do. And the fact that it took two Legendaries to stop you is nothing short of amazing." Lance spoke sincerely.

"So what!" Ash shouted angrily as his Pokemon took a step back. "It didn't make any difference now did it!"

Lance was taken aback by the sudden outburst but continued anyway. "Okay then , if you don't want to talk about what happened then let me tell you what is happening as we speak." Lance said in a more serious tone. "The Unova Region got a new Champion while you were in a coma. His name is N and he defeated the entire Elite Four and Champion using only two Pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom. Sound familiar?" Lance paused but got no response from Ash so he continued. "After being crowned Champion, N announced himself as King of Team Plasma and ordered the liberation of all trainers Pokemon. Almost the entire region has submitted and the other regions are worried that Team Plasma will come and try the same thing in their regions. So you see the world has bigger problems than you do, so stop this nonsense and tell me what I need to know."

Ash was silent for a moment as he looked at Lance but then a smirk came across Ash's face. "I know that your some kind of big shot G Men who is used to giving orders but that won't work with me. I'm not some flunkies you can boss around and I will handle this my own way. It was my Pokemon they took and I will get them back and make those bastards pay for what they did to me and my family."

"You will do nothing of the sort. Though you have been helpful in the past, you only have two Pokemon and are still recovering. You will be nothing but a hindrance. That is why as Champion of Kanto and Johto, I restrict you to your home region with no exceptions. And if you won't abide by that I will strip you of your trainers license permanently. Get the picture?" Lance spoke coldly while standing up straight to make himself seem more intimidating.

The glare the two shared was almost as deadly as if given by a pair of battling dragons. Both of Ash's Pokemon were growling at Lance, not liking how he was talking to their trainer. Ash was first to say anything after the tense moments of silence but he restrained the anger he was feeling. "I think we are done here Lance."

"Very well Mr. Ketchum." Lance said curtly and then turned and quickly walked away toward the Lab leaving Ash and his Pokemon alone once again.

* * *

Team Plasma Headquarters, Unova

"Restrain them idiots! We can't let any escape!" A Plasma grunt yelled to the three other grunts trying to control the two rampaging Pokemon, one small yellow mouse and one large orange lizard.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Lord Ghetsis! No sir just some small disruptions. Nothing that we can't handle sir." The head grunt replied nervously.

"Hmm. These are Ketchum's Pokemon correct?" Ghetsis asked as he got closer to the large fire lizard who growled as he approached.

"Yes sir. His whole team has been like this since they were healed, especially these two. But we are handling it sir." The grunt replied quickly.

"Well the problem is that their spirit isn't broken, they weren't abandoned but stolen. So to make them more manageable we just have to break their spirit."

"How do we do that sir?" The grunt asked while watch Ghetsis.

Ghetsis gained a cruel smirk and turned to walk out of the room but not before saying one final thing. "Kill the fire breathing lizard. Do it in front of all his teammates, then see how much spirit the others have. Understood?"

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's affiliates.**

 **A/N: I offer my deepest apologizes to everyone who has been waiting patiently for this chapter to be posted. The holidays were very busy this year and left me with very little free time to write but now I am back. As always a big shout out to my faithful guest reviewer for his awesome review as usual and a shout out to Patient 0 Zero for his very well thought out review, both helped a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review or PM me with any thoughts or questions you might have.**

The stars shone brightly in the inky blackness of the night sky over the Oak Ranch. The moon was still low on the horizon but gave enough glow to cast a cool light over the entire ranch. The extra light would normally have allowed the Pokemon living at the ranch to play with some of the nocturnal Pokemon that they usually wouldn't see but not tonight. Despite the extra light from an almost full moon and the comfortably warm breeze that was blowing across the ranch, the place seemed deserted. There were no snores from sleeping Pokemon or noises from the nocturnal Pokemon going about their business, just the faint crackle of a fire that was burning under a large tree near the lake.

Professor Oak had been watching the small campfire for a few hours from his lab but knew better than to talk to Ash till he had time to cool off. Lance had explained that Ash was restricted to Kanto and apologized for upsetting Ash before departing for the Indigo Plateau. The professor knew that Ash wouldn't take that information very well but the indicator of how upset Ash was came when Delia had taken a plate of food out to him and he refused it. Oak knew then that Ash was deeply troubled and it would do no good to bother him. However the professor had dealt with loss many times throughout his many years including losing most of his family and all those experiences had taught him one very important thing. That when your at your lowest, an understanding ear can be all someone needs to pull themselves up. So with that in mind the old professor began to walk across the moon drenched field toward the campfire.

A low growl caught the professor's attention as he got within ten feet of the small fire and the glow it gave off illuminated the young dragon would made the noise.

"It's okay Gabite. Its only the professor." Ash's emotionless voice spoke out to the land shark who moved back to it's trainers side.

The professor stepped into the circle of light that the fire gave off and sat on one of the logs that were there. Once seated he took a look at Ash and was unsurprised to see him still shirtless with Gabite and Glalie near him. Ash had both eyes focused on the fire in front of him, watching the dancing flames intently as though they held some answer to what he was thinking about. Seeing that Ash wasn't going to be very talkative, the professor broke the silence first. "Your mother went home. Not willingly but I told her that I would keep an eye on you, she's very worried about you." Ash continued looking at the fire but guilt came over his face at the professor's words and he followed up it. "We all want to help you Ash, all you need to do is let us. If there is something bothering you I am willing to listen."

Ash glanced toward the Professor for a second before returning his gaze to the fire. "It's all my fault, if I had been stronger than all of this would have never happened."

"Ash you can't blame yourself for what happened that day. Somethings are simply out of our control." Professor Oak started but was cut off by Ash.

"But I am to blame! I failed my Pokemon, I failed my mother, I failed you and I even failed myself! Now because of my failures an entire region is being ruled by a group of criminals!" Ash shouted angrily as he stood and began to pace back and forth.

The Professor sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew that Ash would his defeat and the lose of his Pokemon badly, anyone would but for those same people to go and take over an entire region must have been a heavy burden on Ash. Seeing no good way to get Ash to not blame himself, the Professor tried a different tactic. " So what are you going to do about it then?"

The simple question stopped Ash in his tracks and wiped the anger from his face. He had been fired up to argue about him being to blame and the Professor's question took all the steam out of him. After a moment Ash gathered his wits and answered. There's not much I can do at the moment. I'm sure Lance told you what will happen if I leave Kanto plus I only have two Pokemon against an army and two Legendaries. The odds are not exactly in my favor."

"That's never stopped you before." The Professor said as he stood and faced Ash. "Your entire life has been an uphill battle, growing up without a father, almost not receiving a Pokemon on your first day as a trainer and then the one you did get not listening to you. Now this whole mess happens to you, it's not fair but it's the hand you have been dealt and there are no do overs in life. So you can stay here brooding over your misfortune or you can come to the lab and do something about it. Your call."

Ash nodded to the Professor who returned the nod and began walking away towards his lab. Ash watched him till the door to the lab opened and shed light out onto the ranch before motioning to his two Pokemon to follow as he made the short walk to the lab.

* * *

The Indigo Plateau was a place that most trainers dreamed to work at. Not as a secretary or mail boy but to have one of the five coveted positions that only the strongest trainers in the region could hold. No little kid ever dreamed of being a G Men, it was always to be the Champion and yet most would never even make it to the building in their lifetime. But to the few who do make it and become an Elite or even a Champion, the Plateau becomes their home and the other Elites become like a second family to them.

One member in particular had been at the Plateau for a long time and had been a mother figure to many Elites and Champions who had come and gone. She had held her position for more than fifty years and had lived at the Plateau for almost as long. Age had changed her appearance and caused her to walk with a cane but it had done nothing to dampen her fighting spirit or her love of Pokemon battles. So as Agatha stood watching Bruno battle a young challenger she couldn't help but but feel anxious for her own battle with the young up-incomer. The intense battle had her so focused that she didn't notice that someone had come to stand beside her till they spoke.

"Hows Bruno doing?"

Looking up quickly, Agatha turned to see Lance with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Don't sneak up on me like that Dragon Boy. This cane can be used for more than helping me walk you know." Agatha warned with a scowl as she turned back to the battlefield.

"Sorry it won't happen again." Lance said as he lowered his arms and observed the battle for a few moments. "Seems like Bruno is about to finish it. Too bad, a good battle would have done me some good."

"I take it didn't go well with the Ketchum boy? Or was it that old coot Oak who was the problem?" Agatha replied as the pair began walking away from the battlefield toward the living quarters.

"Oak was very helpful actually, it was Ash that was the problem."

"Let me guess, he yelled at you and then you lost your cool and did something rash. Is that about right?" Agatha said with a knowing look on her face.

"Possibly but that is not the point. I just tried to convince him to stay out of this business with Team Plasma for his own safety but he just blew up at me. So I restricted him to Kanto and threatened to revoke his trainer's license and then I left." Lance stated, explaining himself to the older Elite.

Shaking her head, Agatha spoke. "Lance I like you, your a good man but you are about as subtle as a sledgehammer. While I agree with everything you did, it's the way you did it that could use some work. Put yourself in Ash's shoes, what would you do if someone told you not to rescue your own Pokemon? Would you just sit and let others handle it for you?"

"No, I would be breaking down doors looking for those scumbags." Lance said as his hand moved protectively along the pokeballs strapped to his belt. "That's beside the point, we can't let him go and get himself killed fighting these people."

"I agree, so have Oak babysit him and if he gets loose then we can track him with his pokedex. Then we just pick him up quietly and no one gets hurt, okay?" Agatha explained.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Lance asked with a grin.

"He's not the first young hotshot to disobey League authority and he won't be the last." Agatha said as they split two ways to head to their own separate living areas.

* * *

"This is stupid! We should be doing something to rescue Reshiram and Zekrom, not sitting here doing nothing!" Mew yelled as she flew frantically around the Hall of Origins vast, white expanse. As the pink psychic zipped around complaining, three other Pokemon sat around a small viewing pool in the center of the room trying to ignore the yelling.

"Shut up you little pest!" The ghost dragon Giratina growled. "Your giving me a headache with all your whining."

"Why don't you make me you stupid dragon! I'll take you out right here!" Mew shouted angrily as she got in Giratina's face.

"I'd like to see you try you little bi."

"Enough!" A loud, deep voice boomed through out the hall causing the arguing pair to stop.

"Sorry Lord Arceus." Giratina spoke with his head bowed to the Alpha Pokemon.

"Yeah sorry." Mew said quietly as she floated to the pool and sat down next to Celebi who was staring intently at the viewing pool.

"I know that this is hard on all of you seeing our fellow Legendaries be used by humans but you must be patient. We can't rush into this without knowing the facts." Arceus spoke while looking between the other three Legendaries.

"But my lord, what if this group expands beyond this region and begins taking more of us captive?" Celebi asked while continuing to watch the viewing pool.

"We won't allow that to happen. Besides don't sell the humans short, they may fix this problem on their own. Also I have Mewtwo checking on an asset as we speak."

"What asset?" Mew blurted out as she began floating around again.

"I'll let Mewtwo explain." Arceus said as a flash of light appeared near Celebi, revealing Mewtwo in his brown cloak. "What do you have to report Mewtwo?"

"Ash will be helping with the Team Plasma situation." Mewtwo stated with a stony expression.

"Excellent. I knew that we." Arceus started

"However," Mewtwo interrupted. "He said he isn't doing it for you and for you to leave him alone. He also didn't appreciate me probing his mind and doesn't want to see me anymore."

"The nerve of that human." Giratina growled.

"No it's fine." Arceus stated with a thoughtful look on his face. "Keep an eye on him Mewtwo but keep your distance."

"Yes my lord." Mewtwo bowed before disappearing in a flash.

"Do you think Ash will help my lord?" Celebi asked while finally looking up from the pool.

"Yes, whether he does so intentionally is another story. But we will be seeing him back in this conflict soon." Arceus said as he turned to the viewing pool to watch the world.

* * *

Ghetsis stood in his office located at the top of Team Plasma's castle that now surrounded the Unova Pokemon League building. From here he could see all the battlefields of the Elite Four and on clear days he could see for miles beyond Victory Road. An excellent place for a leader to be able to over see their empire. As Ghetsis continued looking at the world a sudden stream of fire streaked across the sky in front of his window. The fire was quickly followed by an orange winged dragon flying quickly away from the building with a Mandibuzz and Druddigon in pursuit. Moving quickly to the phone on his desk, Ghetsis dialed a few numbers. "What the hell is going on down there?! That dragon is supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry sir it escaped but we are attempting to recapture it as we speak."

"Don't attempt to catch it, just do it you idiot or it will be your neck on the chopping block in it's place!" Ghetsis yelled as he slammed the phone down. "Morons."

"Free will can be such a hassle can't it?"

Ghetsis turned toward the door to see his head scientist, Colress, standing there with a clipboard in his hand. Colress was in his usual lab coat and had two pieces of hair colored blue and encircling his head. "I'm not in the mood for your science babble Colress. What do you have for me?"

"Nothing much, just the solution to your unruly Pokemon problem. But it involves my science babble unfortunately." Colress said with a smirk.

"You have my attention."Ghetsis said with a stern expression as he sat at his desk with his arms crossed.

Walking to the desk Colress took the file off his clip board and set it on the desk. "How do you feel about brainwashing?"

* * *

The professor barely had time to sit at his desk before Ash and his two remaining Pokemon walked through the door with determined looks on their faces. Seeing that look on their faces reminded the old professor of his younger days, back when he had places to go and goals to achieve. "I had a feeling you would heed my words and come here."

Ash nodded but hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Professor, before we get into all that can I ask you something?"

Surprise flashed across the professor's face. "Uh sure Ash, what do you need to know?"

"Well," Ash started with a low voice. "Ever since I woke up from being in a coma I have been getting really for almost no reason."

"Hmm like with Lance earlier?"

"Yeah but that wasn't the first time today. I know that I've never been the calmest person but I have never been this quick tempered. Is there something wrong with me?" Ash asked the professor.

"Well you have gone through a pretty traumatic events lately, that could cause mental and emotional stress which could make you more irritable." The professor said while holding his chin in one hand. "However there was a study that said that when some people go into a coma they can come out with changes in their personality. In some of these cases the changes went away but on the rare occasion the personality kept changing till they became like a completely different person."

"So I just have to wait and see if this goes away or gets worse?"

"Unfortunately yes. There's very little we can do for it right now. Now your other problems I can help with." The professor said as he tossed Ash a black tee shirt. "First you need to get fully dressed."

Smirking Ash quickly put the shirt on. "There now what?"

"Well the second thing is a question; are you sure you want to go after these people? The reason I ask is that by doing this you could be risking not just your life but any future career you might have in Pokemon. You have seen first hand that Team Plasma plays rough and Lance isn't one to make idle threats. Have you thought this through?"

Ash looked between his two Pokemon and then back at the professor. "Yes I know the risks, it's what we have been discussing all day and we are prepared for the consequences. We have to rescue our family from those maniacs and we have to do it alone. We can't risk any of our friends lives like we did in the past, this is our mission and ours alone."

Sighing deeply the professor gained a serious look. "Okay Ash it's your choice. Well the first thing you need to do is hand over your pokedex."

Confusion flashed over Ash's face. "Why, it's my trainers license isn't it?"

"Yes it is but the Pokemon League can track it with GPS and you are restricted to Kanto remember. If they see you take a step out of Kanto they will swarm on you, understand?" The professor explained as he extended his hand.

"Got it, so that means I can't use Pokemon Centers either right?" Ash asked while handing over his pokedex.

"Exactly. You have to stay off the grid completely, even crossing borders and going through towns can be dangerous." The professor warned as he began digging through a file cabinet till he came out will a black back pack. "This has a complete medical kit, tent and survival supplies."

"Thanks. I'll have to figure the border crossing out as I go." Ash said as he pulled the back pack onto his shoulders.

"Your welcome. Now since you don't have a pokedex you have no carry limit on Pokemon which will make getting yours back a lot easier. But I'm sure you are planning to get more to take on Team Plasma?"

"Yeah ice and dragons mostly to fight those Legendaries they have. I plan on stopping at the Dragon's Den and Ice Path before going to Unova." Ash explained.

"Not a bad idea, just be careful because both of those are near Lance's hometown of Blackthorn. Take these also." The professor said as he handed Ash ten ultra balls. "They will make catching strong Pokemon easier."

"Thanks again." Ash said as he put the balls in a side pocket of the back pack. "Professor, why are you doing all this for me? Won't you get in trouble for helping me?"

"Ha, probably. But I plan on retiring soon anyway so what can they really do to me? Besides I have always thought of you as a grandson Ash, I just want to help you succeed." The professor said as he put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "It's your mother that's going to kill me when she finds out I helped you."

Ash chuckled as an involuntary shiver went through the professor at the mention of his mother's wrath. Ash's smile faded quickly at the thought of leaving his mother. "You'll tell her goodbye for me won't you? I think it would be best if I left now and let the nigh cover my exit."

The old professor nodded in understanding. "Of course but you better come back to her or she really will kill me understand."

"Yeah I will. Thanks for everything professor." Ash said as he extended his hand for the professor to shake.

Ignoring the hand the old professor pulled Ash into a hug. "Be careful out there and take these with you also." As the two men broke the hug, the professor held out three purple pokeballs with a large M on the front.

"I can't take." Ash started but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes you can. You can use one for Pikachu and the others can be for emergency's. Now get going before the sun comes up." The professor said as he motioned to the door.

Nodding to the professor, both Ash and his two Pokemon turned and left into the night, into the darkness.


End file.
